Juste nous
by tiCocoChanelle
Summary: Bon c'est la première fois que je fais un one-shot, soyez indulgent. J'ai classé T pour le langage mais j'ai vraiment en vie de faire des fictions M mais j'y suis pas encore, j'essaie de remettre mes idées en place pour continuer mes autres fictions et cela m'a beaucoup aidé, merci , appréciez et commentez. Je ne possède rien.


Ceci est une one-shot sur ce qui se déroule à 8x22 Je ne possède rien. Appréciez

POV d'Éric:

Comme la matinée se déroulait plutôt bien, un sourire niais se glissait sur mes lèvres sans que je ne puisses m'en empêcher mais en fait je ne le souhaite même pas. En effet Calleigh et moi avons passés la nuit ensemble, une merveilleuse nuit. Après avoir résolu l'affaire tout ce que je voulais était d'aller voir Calleigh, jeter mes bras autour de son petit corps et lui dire que nous ne formerons jamais cette famille désastreuse et hypocrite, je sais que le cas l'a touché particulièrement parce que c'est exactement tout ce que Calleigh détestait et a vécu, une famille d'apparence parfaite, irréprochable mais parfaite seulement de l'extérieur alors qu'elle est loin de l'être. Tout la journée depuis que j'ai appris, j'ai voulus faire ça mais j'ai attendu patiemment jusqu'à la fin pour la rejoindre. Comme je poussai la porte de son laboratoire, je sais qu'elle sait que je suis là, j'ai remarqué la façon dont ses muscles se sont légèrement détendus mais ses épaules sont restées affaisser tout comme sa tête baissée vers le bas en signe de défaite. Mon coeur est brisé de la voir ainsi, doucement je m'approche d'elle, en prenant soin de ne pas la déranger ou la brusquer, je pose mes deux mains de chaque côté de son petit corps, sur ses hanches, et je souris à la façon dont elle se blottit contre moi immédiatement , comme si ça lui est nécessaire, comme si je lui suis nécessaire; en fait je sais que ça nous est nécessaire à tout les deux, maintenant nos mains sont reliées sur son ventre plat, ensemble et liés comme toujours; je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'un jour, très bientôt grâce à dieu, je sentirais une bague à sa main gauche et que je toucherais avec admiration, amour, respect, gratitude la petite bosse qui deviendra plus grosse au fils du temps et qu'un jour nos doigts ensemble tiendront un petit nourrisson, un petit " nous", aussi parfait que nous ensemble. Elle penche sa tête vers l'arrière sur ma poitrine et me dit doucement: " Éric, à quoi tu penses?". Je ris légèrement et lui demande "Et toi à quoi penses-tu?

_ "Éric je pense… je pense à la vie de ce garçon, elle est brisée, finie. Je pense à sa soeur qu'il l'a toujours protéger et aimé du mieux qu'elle pouvait et qui aujourd'hui voit son petit frère arrêter pour meurtre et le père, le père…"

(Je remarque qu'elle s'arrête pour prendre une légère respiration, plus Calleigh parle et plus elle se fissure et plus elle doit s'arrêter pour tenter de retenir ses larmes mais moi je la tiens fort de plus en plus fort)

_ " Éric, ce père est détruit, il aimait sa femme et n'a jamais pu penser que quelque chose comme ça arriverait un jour, et je lui en veux, à lui et à la mère.

_ Cal, je sais mais Horatio et moi avons vu avec lui le petit n'irait pas en prison, au moins.

_ Mais peut importe Éric, leurs vies sont détruite, la prison elle sera toujours dans sa tête, il se souviendra toujours qu'il a tué sa mère, dans le journal le tueur a été appelé monstre, il croit qu'il est un monstre alors que c'est elle…"

Calleigh sort de mon étreinte et tape ses poins sur la table, avec une force qui même-moi me surprend, avant que je n'ai le temps de la calmer elle part dans un coin du laboratoire, je la suis et on est dans sa réserve et , j'y entre,enfin la où sont stockés ses bébés, parfois je suis un peu jaloux mais je peux faire beaucoup plus de choses avec elle qu'une arme, je peux l'embrasser jusqu'à qu'elle soit haletante et rouge, je peux la faire trembler, gémir et crier de plaisir et aussi de frustration sans même la toucher...oh, mec pas sur ce terrain, putain mes bas sont déjà serrés de la façon dont je l'imagines…J'interromps la direction de ma pensée quand je vois Calleigh un Beretta 92 à la main, elle me prend par la main et m'emmène dans le stand de tir de tir.

_ "Cette femme a volé leurs vies, a volé la vie de leur petit frère par pur méchanceté et si elle n'était pas morte je crois que j'aurais passer un moment difficile à essayer de ne pas la tuer. Quand on a découvert ce qu'elle était vraiment j'ai senti une vague de dégoût et de haine monter en moi. Comment a-t'elle pu faire du mal à ses propre enfants? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on a pas réagit? C'est pourquoi on est là, non?"

Éric a vite pris le casque, mais l'entendait quand même dire: " Tout cela est injuste...ils ne devraient pas… pourquoi, pourquoi?! Faut-il que tout ça soit si injustice pour nous...pour eux" dit-elle en vidant le chargeur et en repartant déjà vers une autre armes mais je l'attrape par le bras et la prends dans mes bras, à l'aise elle peut enfin pleurer librement. Après plusieurs minutes, elle me parle doucement:

_ "Éric ces cas me… ces cas me touche trop, j'ai l'impression que le monde est juste injuste et froid à part dans tes bras, je perds foi en la justice, je me dis que je devrais être médecin ou je ne sais quoi au lieu d'être ici parce qu'ils sont mort je ne peux plus les aider...A quoi je sers? A rien, finalement!" Mon coeur se serre en l'écoutant, elle semble si fragile, si petite et effrayée mais toujours aussi belle.

_ Cal, querida ne l'oublie pas, ni maintenant jamais mais tu aides, nous aidons les gens, sans nous il n'y aurait pas tous ça. Si jamais tu étais médecin on aura jamais su que la mère était le monstre, on ne redonne pas la vie mais on donne la vérité et on sauve aussi des vies, ce cas est particulier oui mais on arrête des tueurs en séries, des psychopathes et des meurtriers. On aide les famille à se reconstruire, on cherche des enfants, des personnes disparus et je sais chérie, je sais que tu te sens responsable parce que là on est arrivé trop tard. Moi aussi, je me sens plus responsable mais on ne l'est pas, d'accord?" Je nous sépare pour regarder à travers ses magnifiques yeux et puis elle sourit, enfin elle a compris.

_ "Éric? dit-elle en posant son menton sur ma poitrine me regardant dans les yeux.

_ Oui. Je demande doucement.

_ Je t'aime. dit-elle en souriant

_ Je t'aime aussi, Cal. Nos sourires sont identiques maintenant et je l'embrasse pour faire valoir ce point et comme à chaque fois c'est extraordinaire, notre baiser et doux et lent au début mais devient plus désespéré quand je sens sa langue se frotter doucement à mes dents, à peine j'ouvre la bouche qu'elle y glisse sa langue et pour la deuxième fois en moins d'une heure, je sens mon pantalon se serrer à un endroit très particulier, quand on rompt le baiser, elle me regarde et me dit:

_ " A quoi pensais-tu tout à l'heure?

_ Je pensais à nous, Cal.

_ A nous? Quand est-il de nous? Elle fronce ses sourcils et dans ses yeux je vois la panique.

_ Je pensais à la façon dont nos mains se joignent parfaitement, la façon dont nos mains sont si bien ensemble, sur ton petit ventre plat, je pensais qu'un jour je pourrais sentir une bague à ta main gauche et qu'un autre jour très bientôt nos mains ensemble verront une bosse sur ton ventre, que chaque jour, chaque instant, chaque fois que je pourrais j'embrasserais cette petite bosse, qui grandirais de jour en jour un peu plus, je la vous regarderais avec admiration, amour, gratitude et respect. Puis un jour nos doigts seront liés à un petit bébé, mignon. Un petit nous, juste nous.

_ Un seul?

_ Pour commencer, non? A moins que tu ne veuilles que je te fasse des sextuplés. Lui dis-je en haussant mes sourcils de manière suggestive.

_ Éric, je sais ce que tu aime le plus dans tout ça, c'est qu'avec des sextuplés il faudra faire l'amour six fois plus, j'avoue que ce n'est pas pour me déplaire. Elle aussi me fait cette tête quand elle on va faire l'amour de façon folle.

_ Pas six mais douze!

_ Douze pourquoi douze? Elle commence à reculer vers une pièce et plus elle recule plus j'avance.

_ Parce qu'il faut multiplier par deux! Elle attrape mon col et m'embrasse.

_ A bon et pourquoi ça?

_ Parce que normalement on a une chance sur deux alors si on le fait deux foitsplus on devrait avoir toutes nos chances. Je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas gémir quand elle s'assied sur une table, encercle ses jambes autour de ma taille et me pousse droit dans ces jambes.

_ Éric, je suis d'accord avec ça donc maintenant fais moi l'amour et arrête de parler

_ J'espère que les murs sont insonorisés parce que je vais te faire crier, haleter, gémir et pleurer.

_ Toujours aussi confiant, monsieur.

_ J'ai confiance parce que je t'aime et qu' ensemble rien est impossible!

_ Oh, Éric je t'aime aussi mais maintenant…

_ Oui, je sais moins de parole et plus d'action!" On a tout les deux rit comme je l'embrasse en sachant aussi tout les deux que peut importe les difficultés on sera toujours là, l'un pour l'autre.


End file.
